Antes, Durante y Despues de MI BODA!
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: Albert se casa y expresa su sentir... despues de todo fui mi boda no... Armand.


**Hola soy Armand el hermano mayor de la mona y la pecosa y me sorprendió mucho el fic que mi hermana sorprendentemente me regalo para expresar su sentir pero aún más me alegró las palabras y comentarios de apoyo que le brindaron… muchas gracias pero considero ya que fue Mi boda después de todo sería agradable que conozcan mi punto de vista y de paso devolverle el agradecimiento a mi PECOSA ENTROMETIDA… primero que nada como saben compartimos ID por lo que conozco la contraseña por lo cual me basare en lo escrito por ella misma… pues para seguir la Historia**

**Antes, durante y después de "Mi boda"**

**Por Armand (en este fic Albert)**

Yo era un empedernido soltero me gustaba esa vida no es que fuera un casanova simplemente no encontraba a mi mitad o tenía miedo de que terminara siendo como él y por eso mantenía mi distancia… pero ese día llegando al trabajo sus ojos café claro me hipnotizaron… me sentí embrujado por su sonrisa y de inmediato caí ante sus pies, era la chica más hermosa que en mi vida había visto… la atendí personalmente y solucione sus inquietudes… pero necesitaba estar en contacto con ella por lo que entre broma y broma cosa que a mí mismo me sorprendió porque no soy así conseguí su número de celular…

Al llegar a casa Candy mi hermanita la luz de mis ojos esta de un genio que UFFFFFFFFF… se había peleado con Terry… mi amigo de alma y cuñado… cosa que me agrada porque es un gran chico aunque llevan varios años de ser novios… sin embargo su enojo se volvió curiosidad… y sin más le conté todo… estaba muy sorprendida al igual que Ma y Anthony por lo que me desearon lo mejor…

Pasamos dos semanas mandándonos mensajes jeje me volví a sentir adolecente y realmente Terry y Candy no dejaban de burlarse de mi… pesados si como ellos no actuaran igual… si no es que mucho más melosos… pero en días ella y yo éramos amigo, luego sin más le pedí que fuéramos novios… nunca me lo creí yo Albert Andry con novia… Terry dijo que no duraba un mes… lástima que no aposte de hacerlo mi hermana llegaría a casa a las 9 y no a las 11am… es muy tarde para que una señorita decente este afuera con su novio… si soy algo sobreprotector y celoso con ella es mi hermana… pero la verdad es que disfruto mortificarla y hacerla rabiar… jajaja siempre arruga la nariz infla los cachetes y se pone roja roja roja… llevándome a las risas… pero duramos más del mes y ella se convirtió en otra de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida … aunque no se llevaban muy bien Candy y ella se llevaban yo había dejado muy claro que ella era mi hermana, ella mi novia y yo las trataría como siempre se llevaran o no que todo queda en decisión de ellas…

Pero al año de novios en un fin de semana en medio de un paseo a la montaña… no sé porque él ambiente se volvió tan idóneo yo la tenía abrazada desde por espalda mis brazos rodeaban su cintura y las manos de ella reposaban en los míos, mi mentón estaba sobre su cabeza y ambos mirábamos el paisaje, el cielo estaba despejado azul hermoso… no habían nubes pero la vista nos relajaba, ella suspiro, yo apreté mi abrazo y así de la nada le pregunte si quería ser mi esposa… nada romántico lo sé pero fue tan espontaneo que yo mismo me sorprendí y a un más cuando ella se volvió con sus ojos tan abiertos salto a mi cuello y dijo un gran SIIIIIIIIIIII…SI QUIERO… nos besamos y abrazamos, luego de unos minutos platicamos y decidimos todo… ahora venía lo difícil decírselos a la familia… todo sería tan rápido pero así ha sido toda nuestra relación y es tan perfecta… decidimos que cada uno se lo diría a la familia… respire profundo ese domingo como siempre desayunábamos en familia a todos se les hizo extraño no verla con migo… estaba tan nervioso y sabía que a Candy no le agradaría el hecho de que la tomara por sorpresa… era algo que no le había compartido y nosotros no teníamos secretos… bueno a excepción de cuando me oculto que salía con Terry y tuve que descubrirlo yo cuando los pille infraganti besándose en el corredor… (viéndolo ahora desde un punto de vista estamos a mano pecosa)

Pero en fin todos estábamos sentados a la mesa, cuando dije

-familia tengo algo importante que decirles…

-que- dijo mami viéndome a los ojos…

-me caso entre 15 días- dije sin mas y viendo las reacciones

**15 días…. 15 días…** recuerde escuchar y ver la cara de asombro de Candy y un -**Me dejaste en shock hermano –** y yo solo le sonreí. Luego vi a Anthony que no dejaba de brincar porque comeríamos pastel y luego preguntarle a mamá –**porque lloras mami-,** gire para ver a la mujer que me trajo al mundo y una de las mas importantes en mi vida ella solo me abrazo y dijo-**estás seguro de que es lo que quieres-** yo le bese la frente tratando de fingir seguridad dije **sí!.**

Desde ese día todo fue un caos, Mi novia le pidió a Candy que le ayudara ella no se negaría nunca se niega a nada y menos lo haría ahora que era mi boda, eran días de carreras, discusiones decidimos que nos casaríamos en la casa de mis abuelos Elroy y George, en el gran patio del lugar al aire libre… soy un amante de la naturaleza. Nuestros primos Archie y Stear con sus respectivas esposa Annie y Paty prometieron arreglar el lugar cosa que les agradecimos ellos siempre han sido como hermanos para nosotros, nuestra relación es tan estrecha que el dicho de uno para todos y todos para uno se creó pensando en nosotros. Es mas siempre dijimos que éramos las 4 tortugas ninja y April porque en aquel tiempo la tortuga ninja hembra no salía. En las horas libres ellas hacían los preparativos yo intente ayudar pero solo salía regañado, obtenía miradas frías o me veía comprometido en apoyar a una u a otro… por lo que llámenme cobarde preferí dejarlas a ellas en eso de las invitaciones, listas de invitados color de los manteles, los centros de mesa… que si trosas blancas o rojas, luego que mejor girasoles, o no al último momento que lirios… sabia que Candy sentía ganas de matar a su cuñadita… una de tantas salidas mi amada me llamo para decirme su ultimo desacuerdo yo la escuche asentía a todo y le dije tranquila cariño… estaba jugando con Anthony en el Wii ahorre mucho para comprarlo es de esos caprichos de adulto que aún guarda a su niño interior y desea rellenar una parte insatisfecha el wii era ese anhelo, al perder mi turno fui por un bote de helado Candy debería llegar pronto y no me equivoque al escucharla entrar le hice una especie de sonrisa y le pregunte -**como te fue pequeña-** extendiéndole el bote de helado de chocolate… estaba nervioso y el brillo en sus ojos me decía que ella lo disfrutaba… **quiero dejarte viudo antes de que te cases**… **ella no se pone de acuerdo uhhhhhhhhhhh que difícil es… como le vas hacer… cuando vivan juntos… **termino diciendo mientras tomaba el bote de helado y se llevaba una cucharadota a la boca

-**Te dije que te quiero y eres la mejor hermanita del mundo**- fueron mis palabras chantajistas e hice una risa de maluco

-**Te dije que me voy a quedar con tu cuarto Albert… porque es más grande que el mío…** me devuelve la sonrisa de mala y me saca la lengua

**-Ahhh no Candy-** digo fingiendo cara de enojado- **donde dormiré cuando vengamos de visita-** quitándole el bote de helado

**-En el de Anthony que se volverá el cuarto de visitas verdad mono**… dice ella con gran triunfo, yo giro para ver al niño que esta ensimismado jugando

**-Shipi… yo me paso al cuarto de Candy en lo que ella se pasa al tuyo hermano… **me dije sin mirarme el traidor…

-**Ya lo veremos… mamá no aceptara…** pero los tres nos echamos a reír son nuestras cotidianas discusiones y ya mami no les presta atención ella saldría diciendo que se dejaría mi cuarto y discusión terminada. Pero no soy tan fácil de derrotar así que de manera burlona le paso un mensaje a mi hermanita

**- Terry llamo pasa por ti en media hora para ir al cine… le dije que estarías muy cansada pero dice que lo tienes abandonado… **levantando los hombros

**-porque siempre contestas antes de preguntarme…**dice enojada cruzando los brazos frunciendo la nariz, hinchando los cachetes y poniéndose roja enserio disfruto verla hacer esos mohines se ve tan infantil jajaja

**- porque tuviste que hacerte novia de mi amigo…** es siempre mi respuesta cuando hablamos de él

**-porque me lo presentaste… **siempre es su respuesta y siempre levanta la ceja

-YAAAAAAAA! Albert es tu turno… su discusión me distrajo y Mario cayo por el abismo . Anthony muestra su cara de mono enojado cuando pierde… giro y me siento a terminar el juego en el Wiiii… pero baje la guardia y ella me dio por donde más me dolía… sé que era su venganza por no decirle antes lo de la boda y mientras se mete al cuarto pregunta –te llevaras el Wiii… me quede frio y mire a Anthony sus ojitos me lo dijeron todo… no podía quitarle la diversión al niño… suspire y quise ahorcar a mi hermana… ya ahorrare para comprar otro le dije a Anthony y el solo me abrazo

Ella salió del cuarto sé que la mire con ojos fríos porque ya tenía en mente el contraataque, me fijo en su mi sonrisa de te gane y pues ha visto la sonrisa de alegría de nuestro hermanito mi punto débil…

-Candy Albert me regalo su Wii… jugaras con mingo… (dijo él corriendo a abrazarla)

-**Claro mono… y estoy segura que Terry también lo hará** (hora del contra ataque)

-recuerda que Terry se tiene que ir antes de las 11 de la noche y no puede estar abrazando mucho a Candy… te lo encargo ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa… (lo se fue un golpe bajo, ella vuelve hacer ese gesto de enojo que tanto disfruto)

En eso tocan la puerta es Terry que vino por ella… me levantas de brinco ella reacciona después y ambos corremos abrir pero yo soy más ágil la agarra por la cintura entre risas la hago girar y termina abriendo**- te gane-** le digo con voz entre cortada y ella esta tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras yo saludo a Terry quien goza con nuestras actitudes infantiles…

**-Cuñado… es que no piensan madurar-** me dice

**-Hola amor… **te dice y se acerca para darte un beso en los labio-** te vez hermosa, nos vamos…**pero yo me percato de tu vestimenta porque tienes que tentar al hombre…

**-Candy esa enagua está muy corta, y la blusa ese escote** (te giras para verme vaya que estas enojada)

-**Voy con Terry** -me dices muy irritada**… y tu novia no viste mejor que yo**- me sacas la lengua y me pones a meditar sobre la ropa que ella usa yo no la veo mal… mmm pero si Terry piensa lo mismo que yo cuando la usa quiero decir algo pero la risa de Terry me interrumpe y con su siempre sarcasmo dice el sinvergüenza **te la traigo viva a las 11 si no se nos ocurre celebrar en tu nombre… **enserio tuve ganas de romperle la cara y encerrarte en tu cuarto… pero ya eres adulta lo se… y solo reacciono con un

**TERRRRY**! antes de que me cierren la puerta en la cara y como siempre grito **me traen algo** y me voy a seguir jugando con Anthony…

Es tarde mami llego hace rato y Anthony se acostó cansado de esperar ya pasan de las 11decido apagar las luces y esperar en tu cuarto para pillarte me acomodo en la cama y tomo el control empiezo a pasar los canales… talvez sea por la cercanía de la boda pero realmente estoy nervioso escucho el auto de Terry minutos después la puesta de tu cuarto se abre y te sorprendes de verme yo te miro y algo serio digo... **Llegas tarde**…

**Hasta cuando me sobre protegerás ya tengo 27 años**… me dices mientras estiras la mano de la comida…

**Hasta siempre… eres mi hermana…** son mis sinceras y VERDADERAS palabras… nuestras risas despiertan a mami y a Anthony bueno eso dicen ellos y ahora todos estamos en tu cuarto comiendo como a las 12 de la noche como es nuestra costumbre cuando alguno de los dos sale.

La última semana fue a un más de locos con la compra de los vestidos y trajes, las reservaciones que no encontrábamos para la luna de miel además de que te encargaron algo importante en tu trabajo… los 15 días se pasaron super rapido

El jueves antes de la boda... el ambiente de la casa era melancólico y nostálgico, ya tenía las cosas que usaría en mi nueva casa, cenamos entre risas y recuerdo, como cuando traje a Terry a casa para hacer un trabajo del colegio él era dos años menor que yo, nunca imagine que se enamorarían, al principio pensé que eran solo amigos luego sospeche algo, él se notaba algo extraño y tenso con migo y las miradas de borrego a medio morir que te hacia cada vez que venía a casa además de las preguntitas de y **tu hermana como esta… tu hermana salió… a qué hora llega tu hermana**… aumentaron mi sospechas hasta que los cache y agarre a Terry por la solapa de la camisa amenazándolo con lo que le pasaría si te hacía daño de eso ya siete años y aquí siguen esperando a que él termine su carrera y tú la tuya para ver qué pasa, mami siempre dijo que aunque ustedes tuvieran una relación estable, yo serias el primero en casarme y así fue.

Nos ponemos a ver el álbum de fotos, yo siempre protegiéndolos, asumí el rol de padre cuando él decidió abandonarnos, no aceptando la posible realidad que le esperaba. No recuerdo la edad solo la rabia que me consumía y el deseo de nunca ser como él… pero logre salir adelante y demostrarles que eres muy responsable. La madrugada llega y mami nos manda a dormir… podría alguno dormir estando a unos horas de ir donde los abuelos para mi gran día, estaba nervioso…muy nervioso… la verdad tenía miedo… y si tiraba el tapón…si no lograba mantener el matrimonio… si al igual que mi padre corría al primer percance… no pude dormir así que con el mas sigiloso de los silencios me levante y fue al lugar donde siempre encontraba paz y respuestas… cruce el pasillo, los cuartos de los demás estaban cerrados, llegue al de mami, no toque gire la perilla suavemente para no despertarla y ella ya estaba esperándome… como hace para siempre saber cuándo algo nos pasa…. Golpeo el lado de la cama y yo sin negarme me acurruque en su pecho, no pude decir nada ella ha sido mi pilar y me conoce tan bien soy el hombre que soy por ella… no lo nigo lagrimas salían de mis ojos, ella acariciaba mi cabeza como en tantas noches que me atormentaban las pesadillas, me sentía frustrado o peleaba en serio con mi hermana… pero ella sabía mi verdadero temor – **tú no eres él… tu eres tu… y todo saldrá bien… no cometerás sus errores cometerás los tuyos propios como todos lo hacemos como todos lo harán… has demostrado ser un hombre responsable, un hombre de familia, un ser cariñoso, amable, sincero y valiente… me hubiera gustado darles otra vida, una verdadera familia… pero no fue así… hice lo que pude… y estoy orgullosa del resultado y de ustedes porque son jóvenes humildes, humanos, críticos de sí mismos y capaces de reconocer sus errores y remediarlos dando la cara y no ocultándose o echándolos a otros… Albert! Serás un gran compañero si sigues así enfrentando de cara los problemas, buscando ayuda pero sobre todo confiando en Dios… **la abrace fuertemente y ambos lloramos**… te amo ma- **lo dije de corazón en un hilo de voz.Siento la presencia de alguien en la puerta y dirijo mi mirada a ver quién es, son ellos mis hermanos, mis amigos… mami y yo nos miramos, sonreímos mientras ambos limpiamos lagrimas del rostro ambos levantamos la cobija y ellos corren hacia la cama como siempre que sentimos miedo o nos encontrábamos preocupados nos acurrucamos y lo que queda de la madrugada dormimos con ella…

Son las 5 de la mañana todos estamos en el carro de Terry vamos camino donde los abuelos, mi novia llegara allá en mi carro ya que es de esa zona… son tres horas de camino, Anthony está dormido sobre el pecho de mami quien tiene su cabeza sobre el mío miro por la ventana pensando en nada… solo mirando escucho una risilla bajo y miro hacia adelante, Terry pone su mano en la pierna de Candy yo gruño y con voz seria dijo - **la vista sobre la carretera- **lo se lose cada ladrón juzga por su condición … él sube su mano y la entrelaza con la de ella mientras me mira por el retrovisor con esos ojos fríos de inoportuno como si tú no lo hicieras…. Yo lo miro con más frialdad recordándole que es mi hermana y él va conduciendo debe estar concentrado

Llegamos a las 8 el lugar les quedo lindo mis primos se lucieron todo saldrá bien…

Se Terminan de acomodar ciertos detalles… llegan las 10 de la mañana la hora de la ceremonia está apunto estoy en la recamara de abuelo el hombre quien ha sido mi ejemplo paterno, quien me ha inculcado valores firmes y ayudado a ser el hombre que soy, Candy llega a buscarme se quedó boquiabierta, el elegir traje blanco no fue mala idea modestia aparte se me veía muy bien…

-Como me veo- pregunto dando la vuelta

-Eres el novio más apuesto que hay hermano- dice y por su mirada lo hace sinceramente…

Salimos al patio y se da inicio a la boda, Terry es mi padrino… la madrina es la mejor amiga de mi novia, mi cuñada

Fue una ceremonia hermosa, mami no pudo evitar llorar, la veía por el rabillo de los ojos, mis nervios extramente se volvieron en una paz reconfortante, en un momento vi a Terry alejarse de mi lado e ir al lado de Candy envolverla con los brazos por la cintura pegándola fuertemente hacia él…fue cuando el juez pregunto si alguien se oponía... reí por mis adentro sabía que ella no lo haría… me quiere demasiado y sabe que estaré bien… tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ponerme a dar carcajadas cuando Archie y Stear la miraron... es más juraría que los abuelos también lo hicieron disimuladamente… ella les saca la lengua y mira al frente sonriéndole a mi novia que también la miraba preocupada... no pude ocultar la mueca en mi cara cuando ella le giñe el ojo y mi amada le devolvió el guiño. Ya sabía que ellas habían arreglado todas sus diferencias y aunque aún no son las mejores amigas lo llegaran a ser. Al terminar pude besar a mi ahora esposa... nos tiraron burbujas de jabón y dio inicio la pequeña recepción. Estaba bailando con mi esposa cuando pude notar que las tías hablaban con Candy pobre ahora ella sería el blanco de sus cuestionamientos y torturas acerca del matrimonio… estaba dispuesto a ir en su ayuda cuando Terry llego la beso descaradamente y la saco a bailar… me hubiera encantado bailar con ella pero entre baile con invitados, breves felicitaciones, atender a los presentes se nos pasó el tiempo y si queríamos llegar temprano al hotel y que la noche no nos llegar deberíamos partir ya …

Le hice señas a mami quien estaba con el abuelo Candy hablaba con mis primos y no me vio… eso crei yo

Mami… paz... nos vamos dije con la garganta seca…

Cuídense amor- me dice ma con ojos cristalinos

Maneja con cuidado -dijo el abuelo y me abrazo

Lo hare… no creo llamar para avisarte que llegamos ustedes llegarán muy tarde y mañana debes trabajar… descansa mami… no te trasnoches más y por favor cuídate de la presión siiii… le digo mientras la abrazo

Mi esposa llega se abrazan algo se dicen y nos vamos… me fui sin poder despedirme de mis hermanos la verdad creí que sería mejor así pero no lo fue la conciencia me mataba…

Amor los llamaras cuando lleguemos al hotel escuche decir al amor de mi vida

Fueron 2 horas de camino para llegar al hotel estábamos muertos de cansancio pero no tanto… para probar la miel de luna… y baña que lo hicimos… me desperté como a las 12 pasadas tenia a mi esposa acurrucada a mi lado me levante von cuidado de no despertarla, fui por mi laptop y me metí a internet a dar tiempo y leer un rato les fic que me gustan luego me encontré a Terry en el chat y nos pusimos a chatear… me conto que sus padres regresaron de viaje, que Candy lo invito a quedarse y que Anthony le gruño… pobre mono seguro mami lo regaño… me quede pensando si Candy habría encontrado a topo gigio y la carta que le deje era breve pero concisa además de que le deje mis colecciones de los caballeros del Zodiaco, súper Campeones y Sailor Moon… la verdad es que es como recordatorio de que ese es mi cuarto entre lo que escribí fue

**Hola… mi pecosa… gracias por toda tu ayuda eres la mejor hermana del mundo… mi amiga y confidente imagino que hasta ahora caes en cuenta que ya no me tendrás a tu disposición las 24 horas del día… pero yo también lo extrañare nuestra vida no ha sido color de rosa pero la hemos superado juntos, sé que estás pensando que pierdes a tu confidente, padre y amigo pero no es así veras que lo seguiremos haciendo créeme cuando te digo que mi cariño por ti no a cambiada.., y que cada vez que el bruto de Terry y tu discutan estaré ahí para reconfortarte… Terry siempre me llamaba preocupado para decirme que le avisara cuando llegabas… esa es mi hermana una chica de carácter que lucha contra la adversidad … te quiero mucho pequeña pecosa recuérdalo siempre.**

**Con cariño tu hermano, padre y amigo Albert**

**Pdta. Anthony de seguro va a querer dormir contiguo cuando sepa que mami está muy cansada y él se sienta frustrado por las burlas que le hacen en el colegio, te recomiendo que le des una cobija solo para él porque tiene muy mal dormir aun peor que el tuyo… si lo sabré yo… besos hermanita.**

Ojala por una vez en la vida la pecosa me haga caso con lo de Anthony sino sentirá que durmió con un boxeador…. Es inquieto como mono hasta para dormir…

Me imagino que si acababa de hablar con Terry ella estaría despierta a si que me animo y le llamo

**-Diga –** dice entre dormida y molesta

**- Hola! Te desperté!** –no logro evitar sonreír

**- Algo... llegaron bien-**

**-Si**

**- ya leíste las historias…** le pregunte

**-Sip-** ya deje los review y **conteste con quien preferiría se quedara la protagonista de la Apuesta, también conteste por ti pero creo que no di razones…** me dijo

**-Ok…** viste te dije que en castillo de mentiras no se separarían, me tienes al tanto no creo poder estar muy al pendiente le dije…

**-Ta bien…**

**-Anthony está contigo le pregunto sospechando que es cierto**

**-Sip… esta sentido porque no te despediste** me dice algo afligida… se me estruja el corazón

-**Lo siento dile que** – escucho la voz adormilada del pequeño **-es Albert-**

-**Sip Albert te lo paso**- momentos seguidos hablo con él –

**-perdón por no despedirme de ti lo siento… pero estabas entretenido jugando llegamos bien… ahora eres el hombre de la casa así que te toca cuidar de ellas… no molestes mucho a Candy y Terry de acuerdo… **

**-pero-**

**Si lo se… solo moléstala pero con cuidado de acuerdo**

**Si**

**Te quiero mucho Anthony y estoy para lo que se te ofrezca… nada ha cambia… bien**

**De acuerdo hermano… buenas noches **

**Buenas noches pásame a Candy **

**-Dime- dice algo seria**

**-Te quiero mucho- **

**-Y yo a ti Albert, eres el mejor -**

**- Nos vemos en 22 días, celebraremos en mi nueva casa- lleva tres leches y lasaña de pollo siiii**

**- Lo pensare-**

**-Bueno te dejo-**

**-ALBERT!**

**-Si**

**-Te deseo lo mejor hermano… que seas muy feliz te lo mereces**- Su voz comienza a cortarse- **eres un gran hombre-** respiro para evitar llorar-**DIOS BENDIGA TU MATRIMONIO estamos en contacto**-

**-Chao-** digo apretando los ojos y cuelgo

Me quedo een silencia pensando en todo y en nada… he tomado un gran paso he hecho un gran cambio en mi vida… pero todo saldrá bien… soy interrumpido por la voz adormilada de mi princesa, llega hasta donde estoy y se sienta en mis piernas…

**Me dejaste solita**

**Lo siento**

**Hablaste con ellos**

**Si**

**Sabes me alegra no tener hermanos**

**Y eso **(levanto la ceja)

**Porque si fueran la mitad de protectores, celosos y receloso…. No estaría casada contigo…Deja de celar tanto a Candy….**

**No la celo**

**Si lo haces además Terry es tu mejor amigo sabes que la adora y no la lastimara…**

**Si lo hace yo….**

**ALBERT! **Es su reclamo mientras besa se posesiona de mis labios

**Te amo…**

Y aún sigo de luna de miel… sé que las cosas no serán fáciles pero también sé que todo hablado se arregla… que si las cosas están destinadas a suceder será en el tiempo y espacio que deban de suceder no en el que uno desea o espera que sucedan.

pequeñas gracias MELINITA, RONI DE ANDREW, NOEMI CULLEN, TAMBORSITA333, MAGDY, GALAXYLAN84, TCGAN, LADY GRAHAM, ANAHIS, MILY por sus palabras de apoyo para mi hermana porque muchas de ustedes siguen sus fic, porque muchas de ustedes se hicieron amiga de ella… y al serlo de ella lo son de mi… la vida es tan corta como ustedes quieran que sea corta, es tan dura como ustedes lo permitan es tan bella según con los ojos que la miren siempre sean positivas en lo que se les presente aunque parezca que no saldrá bien piensen positivo créanselo y llegara a serlo… gracias a aquellas que leerán el fic y no dejaran review porque al igual que yo son lectores silenciosos o anónimos…

Sigan sus sueños, sus metas hagan oídos sordos a las palabras necias apóyense de su familia y si no tienen apóyense de Dios él nunca nos abandona… aprieta pero no ahorca

Su Amigo Armanda…


End file.
